A second chance
by DarthVadertje
Summary: What if the night sisters resurrected Maul's brother? And Maul happened across him? That is what this fic is about.


The red planet looked lost, a mess, fires here and there covering the surface. However, it was quiet. So quiet in fact that one could think the place was deserted. Yet was not, no something far worse had happened. After Dooku and Grievous came for it, it was destroyed. The people slaughtered for they were a great threat to their enemies. What was left of them was ashes and dust, the Gravel of their buildings and what was still standing.

Even now, while walking across the surface of the dark planet, one could almost taste the conflict in the air and the bloodshed of the earth. It would stain it for decades to come. Bodies covering the grounds, both male and female.

Yet not all seemed lost, as a cloaked figure marched across the empty planes of the planet surface. Looking around. A dark looming presence surrounding him, the force seemingly singing his dark tune of madness. Glowing yellow eyes surveyed his surroundings, yet there was no survivor to be seen. He was too late.

At last, the cloaked figure lowered his hood as he ran ahead towards the main night sister temple, in rage. Seeing no one alive there either, he let out a loud screech of anger. They would pay for this, they would all pay. They had taken his home from him, stolen him from his mother's arms. Killed his brother, and the rest of his people. Destroyed his empire, and left him to die. Yet here he was, Maul, alive and well. Nothing stood in his way from taking revenge now. He was the last of his people and he would make the sith pay. Maul would ensure they would fear him the way he had feared them. His anger rose, as he balled his fist, objects around him floating on their own thanks to the magnitude of rage. The Jedi, the sith, all of them would pay dearly… The zabrak would make them watch as he took everything from them and more. He would torture them, rip their spines out and feed them their own dispair.

Maul would hunt them down, and cut them up where they stood. "They will never see it coming" he laughed to himself a little in his moment of insanity. "They will feel my wrath! Yes, they will feel the pain I feel!" He laughed louder, his voice cracking a little in his moment of heavy emotion. He was losing it.

He was about to continue his tirade until he heard shuffling, from inside the cave, and saw a shadow dart away. Maul, in an instant, had his lightsaber out and pursued it. "Running are we?" The former Sith taunted whatever had decided to cross his path. The figure ran deeper into the cave, Maul following it. Slowly getting closer and closer like a hunter would his prey. Finally, they hit a dead-end, at the end of a hallway. It had hidden in the last room at the end of it, most likely in an attempt to survive, and hope that Maul wouldn't find it there. A smirk graced his lips. He wished.

When he turned the corner and entered the room, lightsaber ready to strike, he stopped as he saw what was cowering before him. Or more likely who.

Seeing the little trembling figure of a child night brother, he put away his lightsaber at once, seemingly in awe at the sight before him. A night brother, alive! At once he filled with some semblance of joy at the sight, even though the little boy was stark naked.

He had bright yellow skin and had already received his tribal tattoos on his body. His small little horns were far from full-grown and Maul guessed him to be around 5.

The boy had rolled himself up in a ball, however, and laid there crying softly, his head in his knees, so Maul couldn't see his face, and the little one couldn't see his. Instantly feeling regret for his previous actions, Maul got to the boys level, unclasping his cape from his shoulders, and laid a gloved hand on the boy's back.

"There is no reason to fear, little one, you are safe now. I will not harm you, little brother." Maul said softly to the child, as he thought about what to do with him. He couldn't raise a child, he had no experience. Savage would have, but he wasn't here to help him. Perhaps he had to find the boy suitable replacement parents.

The boy continued to sniffle, still trembling in fear of Maul. The older Zabrak made a huge mistake hunting down the little boy like that. Reaching out with the force, Maul attempted to calm the child through it, trying to send soothing waves the boy's way. Even though he had never done that before and was a dark side wielder. "Shhh, there, there little one, I am no threat to you, you are safe," Maul assured him.

The little zabrak seemed to take some solace from the force connection and actually connected to Maul back, allowing him to feel the boy's fear and doubts. The bloodshed he saw as he waited here, waited to be rescued and recovered by the night sisters. It was then that the boy looked up from the cover his arms provided and Maul got to take a look at him. And he froze in shock.

"S-Savage?" He asked in pure astonishment at the sight before him. The boy looked a bit confused and also hesitant as he saw the older night brother that seemingly knew his name. "I don't know you" Savage shot back at him, but confirming for Maul it was indeed his older brother but brought back… Into a younger body. "I am Maul, I am your brother by blood" He explained slowly, as the boy opened up more, allowing the former sith to drape his cape over his little brother's body. He must have been freezing.

"W-where are the others?! Where is mother!? And the night brothers!?" Savage asked seemingly snapping out of his stupor to remember what he was hiding from. "Where are they! They told me to wait here and that they would come! Brother! What's going on!"

He didn't know, Maul just realized, and didn't remember anything of his past life either. Yet it overjoyed Maul that he got the chance to try again, even though the reason why was very distressing. He didn't know how to break it to this fragile child, how to not crush his spirit.

"They were taken from us, little brother. Stolen by the Sith. Their lives lost as they battled in glory." Maul explained, hoping to set a good image for him, they didn't die in vain. Savage was alive. And that was all that mattered now.

"They're dead!?" Savage stammered, tears streaming down his face. Even though Maul didn't show much emotion outside of his anger, Savage showed how another part of him felt, the pain, the sadness. All of it in a tiny body. Maul saw Savage crumble under the news that his family was all gone, and he couldn't do anything to change it. Suddenly, Savage got up and ran over to hug Maul, burying his face in his chest. Maul stood a bit frozen for a moment, not really knowing how to respond.

His immediate reaction would have been to shove him off, however, this was his brother, that had saved his life before. That restored him to his former glory and that was the reason he was the way he was that day. Maul did the second thing that came into his mind, pulling him closer, and standing up with the child in his arms, crying into his chest.

"Shhh, it will be alright, Savage. The Sith will pay for what they took from us!" Maul tried to console the child, though it was not easy considering the boy's sorrow. "We will make them pay, and have our revenge. But first, you need to grow a little and learn. I will teach you the ways of the force, and together we will have our revenge." Maul promised though Savage didn't really seem to listen, but who could blame him?

Maul looked around the room, to see if there was anything he had to take with him that seemed of importance, but there was nothing. He was sure the abandoned night brother's village would have some suitable clothes for Savage before Maul could get him some new ones.

"However, we cannot linger here, this was our home, but not anymore. They will return and if they find us again, they will attempt to hunt us down as well. Better to have them think we died with the rest." The little zabrak didn't even listen to a word he said, he only cried more. Maul could feel through the force how lost his brother felt. How lonely, how sad. Broken.

Once more, he attempted to console him through it, sending him affirmative waves back, his own force signature wrapping around the little one of Savage. He would protect him, and raise him too. He got a second chance, and Maul would make the best of it.

As he started to retreat from the cave and back to his ship he looked down to the sniffling child he held to his chest, and frowned. He looked exhausted. Maul was sure his adrenaline had kept him awake for so long, and he was fighting his drooping eyes at this point. He had stopped crying but only because he was running low on energy.

Entering his ship, he walked to the cockpit and held Savage against him still. "Rest, little one, we have a long journey ahead," Maul told him, but as he suspected, Savage tried to fight his fatigue, most likely to not seem weak in front of his brother. "I'm not tired…" Savage slurred in a stubborn response.

That wouldn't do, Maul shook his head a little and placed the fingertips of his free hand against Savage his forehead. Sleep. The boy went limp in an instant, snoring softly. Maul looked down on his brother, and chuckled softly, his brother lived. And No one would take him away from him again. "We will rule the criminal underworld as we had always planned brother." He mused to his asleep brother as he buckled him into the co-pilots seat.

Sitting down in the pilot's seat, he started pressing buttons, preparing to leave. "And I will train you, no one will be able to stop us. We will have our revenge." He promised himself and Savage as he took off.

Before all of that, he had to get Savage some clothes, however.


End file.
